The tale of Yukihara Hatake
by littlelostgirlx
Summary: AU Fic. In a world where money and power means everything. All she wanted to do was prove the world wrong. That Yukihara Hatake was worth something; left with no one else besides her sarcastic brother. Training to be a great shinobi one day Yukihara just can't help needing more rescue then she's worth. But one things for sure. Falling in love wasn't part of her lesson plan.


Just a small side project I've been inspired to write. This will be shikamaruxOC story. You've been warned

* * *

Perfectly Imperfect: Yukihara Hatake

Every family is perfectly imperfect. This has been Kakashi Hatake's mantra ever since a little pink bundle was brought into his life. The room was small and smelt like cleaning solution. This place smelled clean. Too clean for his liking. He didn't even know why he was there. Kakashi was fifteen at the time, and studying to be a great Shinobi Guard just like his father. Although, his father was considered a mid-tier shinobi, kakashi had plans to move up in the ranks quickly, hopefully surpassing his own dad before he turned into a legal adult. A Jonin Ninja. One that would supply him with the life he wanted. One that didn't consist of the struggles he now faced. Which just adds more reason to his already compiled list as to why he rather not be at the hospital at this moment and rather be studying or training instead.

However, never has he been more grateful that his parents had decided to drag him off with them.

Because during that last hours, where the clock hit 12 midnight, a life was born and another was taken.

Both father and son were devastated. The one women in their lives that made even their worst days look brighter was now gone.

And in replacement. A baby girl that Kakashi wanted nothing to do with. He was never as angry at his parents then at that moment. The boy wanted to scream and shout. Yell at his father about how stupid he was for even having another child. They all knew that it was nearly impossible. with only one working party in their family, they struggled financially for as long as Kakashi could remember. He told them before that it was hard enough to feed three members, a fourth would make it impossible to ensure everyone was happy and healthy.

But he was ignored.

Sitting on a chair by his late mothers bed Kakashi wept silently. Morning his loss and hating what he had just gained.

At that moment. As if the universe was playing a sick joke on him, the door slid open and in walked a nurse carrying the killer of his wonderful mother.

He hated her.

The women stood there awkwardly, rocking the silent baby as her gaze went toward his father.

Sakumo glared at her and shook his head. His father had refused to see the monster that killed his wife, and to be honest, for the first time since her conception, Kakashi didn't blame him. His fathers were shaking visibly from anger or sadness, but the nurse then shifted her gaze at him. But, as faith would have it, his mother had taught him manners; and when a woman was in need, a Hatake should never step to the side line. Getting up he sighed. Wiping the tears that ran down his face, and opening up his arms, he allowed them to place the little pink bundle into his make shift net.

With bright blue expressive eyes and much lighter silver hair thin his own. The boy couldn't muster up the same amount of hate that he had moments before. In replacement was pity. Never, would this little girl meet her mother. When wondering around with his parents or even alone he has always heard people talk about how a boy needed his father, but a girl also needed her mother. And this little one was as cheated as they all were.

The naming process was horrible.

His father wanted to call her a demon, a monster, a child from the devil.

But Kakashi knew better, he thanks his mother for hassling him about names, he smiled somberly as he remembered her grinning over baby names between him and his father. because of that, he knew just what her name should be.

"Yukihara Hatake."

And from then on Kakashi knew that he would have protect this child from what he never would assume his father would become; because months later after consumed with so much grief. Their own father left them alone as he took his own life.

After that day, Kakashi changed. He took all the test needed to get his father position, despite his age, he needed the money to support his sister. There was no way he was going to let his only family disappear.

And it worked.

Years later he watched as his sister grew and began to ask questions. And that's when he began to say…

Some families have one mom, and others have one dad. Heck, some have two that are the same.

And some.

Well some had none. And that was perfectly ok.

Because despite their currently living situation. As long as Kakashi had Yukihara, and she in vice versa. They will both be fine.

Because they were a family, and families are perfectly imperfect. And that is just perfectly fine.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Please let me know how you like it. I need feedback haha

Thanks for reading

TBC...


End file.
